Ethernet is one of the most widely-installed Local Area Network (LAN) technologies. Users are attracted by a number of advantages of Ethernet services, including ease of use, cost effectiveness, flexibility, and wide rage of service options, etc. Ethernet services have been extended to metropolitan areas and beyond.
Ethernet services may vary in many ways. The Metropolitan Ethernet Forum (MEF) defines two types of Ethernet services: E-Line services, which are point-to-point services; and E-LAN services, which are multipoint services such that each instance of service shares the use of a common underlying physical network. MEF specifies distinct layer-1 and layer-2 E-LAN services. A layer-1 E-LAN service is called an Ethernet LAN (ELAN) service, and a layer-2 E-LAN service is called an Ethernet Virtual LAN (EVLAN) service. The EVLAN allows users to exchange frames as if connected to a shared medium LAN.
Two methods currently used to specify rate guarantees for EVLAN services are port-to-port guarantee and per-port guarantee. Port-to-port guarantee specifies a distinct bandwidth guaranteed for traffic from a specific port to another specific port. This is a traditional guarantee provided in frame relay and private-line services. This method may be more efficient when port-to-port traffic rate is relatively constant.
Per-port guarantee specifies distinct bandwidth guaranteed for traffic originating from each port, without regard to destination ports. This type of guarantee is relatively easy to police as only knowledge of local port ingress traffic is required.